Sesshoumaru's Too Sexy
by Kagome-Loves-Kouga
Summary: involving a pervy Kagome, a freaked out inuyasha, Sesshoumaru singing, a VERY hot day in the fuedal Era, and the song, 'I'm Too Sexy'. read to find out! no flames, please. songfic. not sess/kag. may or may not continue. review if you want it continued.


**K.L.K- this bit of humor came from an idea 0mohni0 gave me. this is also dedicated to 0mohni0. I cannot resist puppy eye's in a FF PM or a review... in real life? i'm immune to it.**

**Sesshoumaru- she doesn't own us, or the song 'I'm Too Sexy'.**

**Inuyasha- good thing, or this damn fanfic would be in the show or manga.**

**K.L.K- damn right it would be! XD hope everyone likes it!**

* * *

Kagome was bored. seriously, seriously BORED. so bored, in fact, that she was entertaining the idea of driving nails through her skull, so she would have something to do.

Inuyasha was as bored as Kagome. they were bored, because of the fact that it was hot out, the Houshi had gone to a village, the Taiijya had gone to her village to fix her Hirakotsu, Shippo and Kirara were with Sango, since they wanted to go for no reason really, and that meant the two were alone.

and bored.

and the heat was getting to both of them.

the Miko was now going onto some more... hentai-ish thoughts... when they decided to take a break from thier walk and sit in some foliage under some trees just to try and beat the heat, since both of them were feeling it. Kagome was in her skirt and a white tanktop, along with flip-flops, and Inuyasha had given in and rolled up his red fire-rat Hakama's, and had tied the Haori around his waist.

both of them couldn't even be SMELT in the intense heat, it was so bad. while they were resting in the shade, they saw Sesshoumaru walk into the clearing, and set down in the shade across from them, although he hadn't seen them just yet. they hoped he WOULDN'T see them, either.

he had this song running around in his head, and he just couldn't get it to stop, so he decided to sing it out loud. he stood up, and took off his Haori and armor, leaving his Hakama's and such. it was painfully obious he only had one arm still...

as the Japanese schoolgirl looked at him her mind was screaming, 'HOT DEMON ALERT!!'

the Hanyou's mind, however, was sining a completely different tune. 'ewewewewEW! what the hell is he DOING!? ugh...'his eye twitched.

the Taiyoukai took a deep breath, and...

_"I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt, so sexy it hurts..."_

the two had to swallow thier giggles.

_"and I'm too sexy for Milan, too sexy for Milan, New York and Japan..."_

Inuyasha was biting his toungue, while Kagome was starting to get her Hentai thoughts again...

_"I'm too sexy for your party, too sexy for your party, no way I'm Disco dancing..."_

Inuyasha was eye-twitching with the effort to not laugh. Kagome was...um... let's just say, her perviness at that moment rivaled even Miroku's...

then he added moves in.

_"I'm a model, ya know what I mean, and I do my little turn on the catwalk..."_ the demon Lord actually turned around at that, and wiggled his butt.

the two looked at each other, and then looked back at him. they guessed he was bored as well.

_"yeah, on the catwalk, on the catwalk, yeah..."_ now he was strutting as if he really WAS on a catwalk...

Kagome was actually drooling now, and Inuyasha was getting pretty freaked out by the whole thing.

_"I'm too sexy for my car, too sexy for my car, too sexy by far..."_

they both raised an eyebrow. did he even know what a car WAS? he probably didn't...

_"and, I'm too sexy for my hat, too sexy for my hat, what do ya think about that..."_ he acted as if he had a hat on, and had tilted it.

in order to get a better look, Inuyasha let Kagome look right overtop his head, so that it looked like she was standing on his back... which she was, but still...

_"I'm a model, ya know what I mean, and I do my little turn on the catwalk,"_ he turned and shook his butt, making Kagome drool a bit more, but still manage to keep it from falling on the person below her.

_"yeah, on the catwalk, on the catwalk yeah..."_ he turned and got really into it, strutting like a professional male model.

Kagome was getting dangerously close to having a nosebleed at how sexy the Taiyoukai really was. she was already drooling, but just BARELY managing to keep from drooling on Inuyasha.

_"I shake my little tush on the catwalk..."_ he shook his tush unknowingly at the Miko and Hanyou.

Kagome swallowed some drool, trying to keep from drooling anymore, while Inuyasha was twitching.

_"Too sexy for my, too sexy for my, too sexy for my..."_ he sang out.

Kagome marvelled at how good a singer he was, trying not to think about his hot bod. not succeeding very well, mind you. Inuyasha was thinking on how many nightmares he would probably have and trying to calculate how much mental scarring he would have and if he would be able to look at this partuicular youkai the same ever again.

_"'cause I'm a model, ya know what I mean, and I do my little turn on the catwalk..."_ he was turning and shaking his butt again, leading the 16-year old girl to have hentai thoughts, and to start drooling again.

Inuyasha had swirly eyes, and was twitching uncontrollably. Kagome was having a much ,MUCH better time than him, though. she was trying desperately not to drool on Inuyasha's head...

_"yeah, on the catwalk, on the catwalk yeah..."_ he strutted about.

Kagome was sure a nosebleed was coming quickly...

_"I shake my little tush on the catwalk..."_ he shook that particular body part expertly, as if he had been taught how to do so.

Inuyasha was now twitching more and more...

_"I'm too sexy for my cat, Too sexy for my cat, Poor Pussy, poor Pussy Cat..."_

Kagome felt a warm liquid in her nose, but was too occupied to notice... Inuyasha didn't know what was coming next.

_"I'm too sexy for my love, too sexy for my love, Love's going to leave me..."_ he strutted his stuff.

Kagome was now drooling unconciously...

_"And I'm too sexy for this song."_ he finished up, striking a 'sexy pose'.

and right at that moment, Kagome's drool and nosebleed, (which there was quite a bit, mind you), plopped down to the poor hanyou beneath her, and he jumped up and yelled.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Inuyasha's scream brought Sesshoumaru back to reality.

"Inuyasha..." the Miko growled, as she had been given quite a show. both the Miko and Taiyoukai rounded on the hanyou.

"um... I'm S-sorry...?" he apoligized. "besides, Kagome was watching too!" he blurted.

"well, yeah, but I was enjoying the show!" she said, startling both of them.

"you? a lecher?" Inuyasha snorted.

"yeah, so what?" she smirked.

both of thier jaws dropped as she walked past them.

"your miko... a-a pervert!?" Sesshoumaru asked his half-brother as soon as she had gone from them, with a wink.

"I didn't know! she's been hanging out with Miroku too much, I guess..." he shook his head.

"well, i heard her teaching the song to the monk, and it wouldn't stop nagging me in my mind to sing it, so I gave into it." the pure Inu-youkai said as he shrugged. "I'll stop by more often to see your Miko, Inuyasha." and with that, he was gone.

Inuyasha returned to the campsite, with his eye twitching, and was greeted by the sight of a newly returned Houshi and Miko chatting it up about some pervy topics.

he groaned as he went to the Goshinbuku.

'how did things get so messed up?!' he thought to himself.

with Sesshoumaru, he was still humming the song under his breath, as he rejoined with the little imp Jaken and his ward, Rin.

* * *

**K.L.K- XD hahaha!**

**Sesshoumaru- XD**

**Inuyasha- O.O**

**Kagome- (still drooling)**

**K.L.K- well, please review!**


End file.
